The present disclosure relates generally to guide route generation methods and systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems that dynamically recommend and plan guide routes according to user interests.
In museums, visitors select and find exhibits by themselves, and operate devices such as PDAs to hear descriptions of exhibits. The exhibits, however, are numerous in a museum, and the time for respective visitors is limited. Visitors may have difficulty visiting all exhibits in the available time.
Therefore, it is required for museums to recommend visit plans, such as guide routes. Conventionally, guide routes are manually planned by experts based on related field knowledge. Since guide routes are fixed, they cannot fulfill all requirements of disparate visitors. Additionally, fixed guide routes cannot be dynamically updated according to changes in exhibitions in museums.